


Like He Can Breathe

by DrewWrites



Series: Sharing is Caring [1]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author is tired and accidentally made it overly sappy and angsty and is sorry, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:37:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrewWrites/pseuds/DrewWrites
Summary: There was no way he’d be able to sleep with Steve Rogers in the same room as him, let alone the same bed.He was Tony Stark, he’d be fine.Tony sighs and sets his tablet aside.Or, Steve and Tony share a bed and Realize Things.





	Like He Can Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been marathoning Avengers Assemble and it physically hurts to see Steve and Tony so happy and healthy and I just love them so much, okay?

“Sometimes, I really hate Nick Fury,” Clint complains as the Avengers stomp the snow off their boots on the welcome mat of the hotel. Bruce groans in acknowledgement, and Thor nods his head solemnly. The lobby is decent sized, the floor made of wood. There doesn’t seem to be a lot of light, but that might just be because Tony’s eyes have already started slipping shut.

“It’s not his fault SHIELD doesn’t know how to get to an extraction on time,” Tony shoots back. Steve shakes his head fondly and adjusts his pack on his shoulder before trudging up to the reception desk.

“Honestly though, they didn’t have a plan in place for if we finished early? At all?” Clint says. Sam rolls his eyes and quickly finds a place to sit, pulling Bucky down with him.

“If I have to listen to you complain any longer I’m making you wait for SHIELD outside,” Bucky growls from his position on the lobby’s couch, eyes already half shut.

“We get it Sergeant Grumpy. You’re tired because you stayed up all night sucking-” Tony is cut off by Natasha grinding her heel into his left foot. Tony lets out a sharp sound that was _not a yelp, Barton_ and retaliates with a harsh slap to her shoulder. Natasha opens her mouth to yell at Tony, but Steve comes over and firmly pushes the two apart, like he’s simply moving two children away from each other.

“We have rooms for the night, but you guys aren’t going to be happy,” Steve says, four key cards in hand. Before Steve can explain further, there is a collective groan from the group, and Tony’s heart fills with dread. All he wants is his dark bedroom and lots of blankets.

“Dibs on Romanov.” Clint swipes a card out of Steve’s hand and yanks Wonder Twin Two along with him as he rushes to the elevator. Tony takes it as a testament to how tired they all are that Clint only earns a small glare from Natasha.

Bruce sighs softly and grabs the second key card before turning toward Thor and raising a single eyebrow. Thor follows silently, both of their bags on his shoulders.

Bucky and Sam stare at each other for a long, silent moment. Tony wonders if they’re tired enough to stop pretending that they don’t already sleep together. Tony very pointedly doesn’t look at Steve as Bucky slowly takes the third key card, silently daring them to say something.

Bucky and Sam slink away towards the elevators, leaving Steve and Tony in an awkward silence. Tony was torn between finding a way to avoid a potentially embarrassing situation in a room with _Steve_ and just passing out after a long mission. God, he’s so fucking tired.

Tony takes a deep breath and turns toward Steve with an easy smile.

“Guess that leaves us, Cap.”

Steve gives him a small nod.

“I wonder how they’re gonna react when they realize they’re sharing beds, not just rooms,” Steve says with a laugh. Tony’s heart thuds painfully in his chest, but he tries to barrel on through.

“I’d pay to see Nat’s face,” Tony tries to joke, and even he can tell his voice shakes. He doesn’t know what’s wrong with him. This is far from the first time that he’s had to share a room with a teammate, hell, it wasn’t even the first time he had to share a bed.

But this is Steve. Steve, who, despite all of Tony’s expectations, was more than comfortable with platonic hugs, a platonic arm on someone’s shoulders, and platonic _cuddling._ Steve, who Tony had been trying to hide his crush on for _months._

Steve holds the key card out toward Tony with a soft smile. Like he’s sorry that he has to do this to Tony. Like he doesn’t want to freak him out.

“Lead the way.”

\---

It would be fine.

The bed was a queen, it would be fine. All Tony had to do was stay _completely on his side of the bed_ and it would be fine.

Steve was in the shower, Tony already having his turn because of course Steve would be that polite. Tony should just try to go to sleep, there was no reason to wait until Steve got to bed. There was no reason to stay up doing meaningless shit on his StarkPad.

But Tony’s mind kept racing between the shy smile Steve gave him when they got to the room, like he was waiting for the dirty joke from Tony. The blush when he’d offered him the shower first, like he was nervous about being kind. The awkward shuffle while Tony exited the bathroom, like they had never been in decontamination showers together. 

That, and every few seconds Steve would start humming a random tune, seemingly forgetting that Tony could hear him. It was stupid and annoying and _domestic._

There was no way he’d be able to sleep with Steve Rogers in the same room as him, let alone the same bed.

He was Tony Stark, he’d be fine.

Tony sighs and sets his tablet aside.

\---

When Steve steps out of the bathroom and the bed dips next to Tony, Tony desperately tries to pretend to be asleep. He knows it’s not very convincing because, you know, super soldier, but he hopes it gets the message across that he does not want to talk.

“Tony?”

_Dammit._

Tony grunts in response.

“You know I can sleep on the floor if sharing a bed is that much of a problem, right?” Steve says, his voice somehow _small_ , like he’s afraid of Tony’s answer.

Tony rolls over to face Steve a little too quickly.

“I’m not bothered by it all, Cap.” Tony tries for his best ‘I’m fine with platonically sleeping with the man I love’ smile.

“Really? Cause you’ve got a funny way of showing it.” Tony holds back a wince. That’s absolutely not what he wanted Steve to think.

Now he’s gonna have to talk about his feelings.

Tony sits up and shuffles back until he’s laying against the headboard, next to Steve.

“I’m not uncomfortable because I _don’t_ want to sleep with you Steve,” It takes Tony a second too long to realize how that sounds.

“I mean, I don’t want to _sleep with you_ , not in, uh, that way. Not that I would _object_ to that, but I’m saying that I wouldn’t mind the cuddling part, and the waking up next to you part, but I’m uncomfortable because you might be uncomfortable, and shit I’m going to stop talking so you stop _looking at me like that_.”

Steve quickly replaces his Confused Sad Puppy face with General Sad Puppy face.

“Tony I-” Steve stutters. Tony sighs.

“Sorry, can we just go to bed? It’s fine.” Tony twists to flip the lamp on his nightstand off when a hand on his shoulder stops him.

“Tony, I don’t mind.” Steve says firmly, like he’s breaking up an argument, like he’s putting his foot down.

“Oh. That’s good.”

“No, Tony, _I don’t mind._ ”

“Yeah Steve, that’s great, heard you.”

A frustrated groan rips out of Steve’s chest and he yanks Tony towards himself. He cups Tony’s shocked face in his free hand, and focuses his gaze on Tony’s eyes. Like he’s trying to see through something, like he’s trying to communicate some big, shattering emotion.

“I’m trying to say that I feel the same way, Tony.” He says it softly, like he’s afraid to be heard, like he’s afraid to speak.

“Huh.” Tony huffs. Then there’s lips on his, and his mind scratches and crashes to a resounding hault, and then speeds through a hundred observations all at once. Steve kisses like this is the only chance he’ll get, like this is so familiar to him, like he has all the time in the world but he’s rushing it for some reason.

Tony bunches Steve’s shirt in his fist a pulls backwards until there’s a weight crushing him and he feels so _solid_ , like he’s never going to float away again. Like he’s never going to worry about whether his feelings are returned ever again.

Steve pulls away for a second and he looks so, so vulnerable. So raw and _there’s that look again._

“I love you.” Steve says. His voice breaks, and his eyebrows draw together. Like he’s expecting a challenge, like he’s expecting a “no you don’t.”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This accidentally became overly angsty and sappy and I blame Jordan, I guess.
> 
> Find me on tumblr at apieceofandrewforyou


End file.
